


With or without Catra

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heart Part One, but it was just a simulation, drabble thoughts, s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: Just a drabble about the scene which broke me the most in season 5.Yes, that Scene from Heart Part One.Yes, that same scene with that alarming crescendo before the music gets cut off with my heart.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	With or without Catra

She recognises the different forms.  
  
Catra, young and looking earnestly towards her.  
Catra, chipped and _almost_ lost.  
Catra, post-portal and confident.  
Catra, before everything.  
  
Catra, with that little quirked smile on her face, and Adora feels smaller, like herself again.  
  
She relaxes as Catra approaches her, cradling her face, pulling their foreheads together.  
  
Catra looks up. Adora smiles, leaning in and reaching for the hand on her cheek when Catra disappears with a flash.

She gasps.  
  
She isn't Adora. She can't reach for Catra selfishly.  
  
She's She-ra. She _has_ to activate the failsafe, with or without Catra by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry watching that 20 second segment. Adora's gasps, Her longing, the music rising in a sharp crescendo before cutting flat kills me all the time. It's a truly amazing scene, and I both hate and love it.


End file.
